The 2nd Kind Of Death
by REVOLUS
Summary: what other way can you die apart from the stop of a beating heart? when you say you died, do you mean the injuring of body or the destruction of a soul? but what if your body is fine, soul attached but emotions lost? are you dead?


Inuyasha/naruto crossover.No voting for pairing this time. I'm just going to choose who I like the most from naruto. But it won't be anyone like kakashi or gai. Who I choose to put in the story at first may not be the one I decide to pair kagome with. You can give me reasons to choose a certain person. But reasons only.

**L****ife passes me by**

When everything is meaningless

To me. The world is a field of black and white. Stretched from all directions, what I see passes through my eyes like a piece of blank paper. I don't know what to look at, nor is there anything worth noticing. I see many things, woman, man, children, youkai, plants, animals. The list goes on. But truly, all I see in my mind is blank shapes that look all the same.

Sometimes I see young woman laughing and chatting about god knows what. It is not the conversation that interests me, but the way they seem care free and full of life, enjoying them self. Once I had been like them, I recalled. It wasn't even a memory, just a feeling when you knew something. Though times moves, and people change. Now I'm different from what I thought I use to be. There are times when I find myself mischievous and somewhat playful, and then I would amuse myself by trying to enjoy certain things.

Like what? You ask.

I tried to enjoy youth, enjoy the bright sun light, the fresh wind and sweet spring water. Enjoy the life I was given, enjoy everything a young woman should. Yet it always interests me how such simple things can be so hard to accomplish. I can't because my mind refuses to send out those happy merry hormones through my body. Everyone knows you can't fight against yourself…or maybe you can. Maybe I just didn't try hard enough. Anyhow, I find my self laughing at my own stupidity when ever I give up. So I let it go, I let Life passes me by without leaving foot prints of happiness or sorrow.

I have being traveling as normal people call it. But I prefer to describe it as mindlessly walking without a destination. I don't know in what part of this empty world I want to set foot. I forgot in what part of this empty world I had started my wanderings either. Its must have been a long, long, long time ago, for the memories were some what of a blur. A cut up movie tape, it plays in flashes of a video.

Curiously there is a part in the sea of pictures and echoes that would make my heart tighten to an almost painful state. I like to watch it, even though it hurts. But it's the only thing I feel these days. Sometimes life can be so empty and blank that even pain is more desirable. I would think with a mocking smile. How pointless this life is. Really, I only have one small simple wish. Its should have been easily granted. I just want the same gift everyone else was given freely at birth. I'm sure I had it as well. Many said I was crazy for wanting. But they don't know anything; I am, willing to trade whatever I have for this gift, my power, my wealth, and my soul. Anything and everything. I don't just want it, I need it. I need it so bad that I sometimes find myself begging. Begging who? the thing that took it away ruthlessly.But it told me with a grim steal voice. That I can't have it, I can't have it no matter what I do, how hard I try. I just can't have it. Again and again I released, I'm a living dead. No. I'm worse then a living dead. I have flesh and blood, a heart a brain and everything else that would make people easily jealous. But I want the one thing that others resent. I wanted death. I-JUST-WANT-TO-DIE. But it wouldn't take me. It didn't want to take me. Every time on the brink of eternal slumber, it would suddenly push me away. I hated it for that.

Life was meaningless. I was meaningless. Everything was meaningless. I was at the edge of insanity until I saw him…

Err, I know I should be updating my other stories but. I have no idea how to approach the meeting of kagome and one certain group of people. And I still have not found a beta to help me with my chapters. It's very hard to write with so many ideas swimming in your head that has nothing to do with what you're currently writing. So I though I might as well write one down to get rid of it. This a short start. But I just want to see if people like how kagome is all…um blank. Hopefully that won't last long. She will not be cold and cruel and annoying or bitchy. Probably a bit uncaring. She won't be kick ass and aggressive, but she is strong.


End file.
